emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8632/8633 (29th October 2019)
Plot Mandy and Vinny have taken a pitch in Demdyke Woods for the night. They plan what to do next, but are frustrated to realise the van's ignition is broken. Lydia tries to wrack her brains around who left her the money. She wants to phone the police, but Sam is keen to follow the rules of the Dingle code and is against the idea. A troubled Chas is lost in thought. She pretends like she's okay, but Paddy's worried. A thoughtful Victoria tells a hopeful Liv that she has an idea to help Aaron get through the hard times. She brings Seb to see him but can not control Robert's name being plastered all over the Hotten Courier. As Vinny tends to the van, Mandy leaves to collect petrol and their money. Bob hands out leaflets for a Halloween Fun Day at The Woolpack. Amy tells Cain that he needs to get his act together for Kyle's sake. Graham finally stands up to Kim, and despite her trying to seduce him once more, he gets the upper-hand and looks forward to the future with Rhona. Mandy's shocked when she returns to the van to find Marlon and Sam holding Vinny hostage. As Dingle court begins, Mandy's quick to point out the court's hypocrisy. Sam's stunned, but she's got a point. Charity's agape when Mandy agrees to tell the Dingles the truth about why she tried to take Lydia's money. Mandy explains to the Dingle court on how she was head of security for a line of casinos from Southampton to Aberdeen. She and Vinny cooked up a card counting scam but were discovered by Terry. Vinny was threatened and barred from the casinos, and therefore, they were both forced to put another plan into action. Mandy continues her explanation on how they decided to try and pay Terry back with his own money with the help-in-hand of an old friend of Mandy's known as "Red", AKA Charity. Mandy describes how 'The Little Mermaid' (Charity's alias) got greedy. Charity employs her best innocent face, as Mandy tries to conceal her ire. She goes onto explain how she escaped from the casino with the help of Vinny. Cain plans to finish what he started when he sees Nate trying to talk to Kyle. Amy manages to persuade him otherwise and invites him and Isaac away on holiday with her and Kyle. Moira tries pleading with Cain to let her see the children. He throws his wedding ring at her before driving away. Mandy threatens to tell Vanessa everything about Charity's involvement with the chain of casinos if she doesn't fight for her and Vinny's outcome with their jury. Graham's inherited a new streak of life, and Andrea's worried when his fixation with Millie is enlightened. Mandy believes they've managed to win the family round, but Vinny worries his outcome if the family ever discovered he wasn't one of them. Cast Regular cast *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Eve Dingle - Bonnie & Billy Clement (uncredited) *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins (credited as "Victoria Sugden") *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Al Chapman - Michael Wildman *Kim Tate - Claire King *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Millie Tate - Willow Bell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Sebastian White - Opie Atkinson (uncredited) *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter Guest cast *Vinny - Bradley Johnson *Terry - Rene Zagger Locations *Demdyke Woods *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar, kitchen and gents *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street *David's Shop - Shop floor *Main Street *Unknown Casino *Church Lane car park *Barton and Dingle Automotives *Cemetery *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Take A Vow *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception Notes *This one-hour episode made up of two singular episodes was transmitted at the regular time of 7.00pm. *This episode featured flashback segments from when Mandy and Vinny were working at the casinos to support the continuity of the storyline. *The music that plays when Charity participates in Mandy's con is "These Boots Are Made For Walkin'" by Nancy Sinatra. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Dingle court begins, Mandy is quick to point out the hypocrisy given what happened with Aaron and soon agrees to tell the Dingles the truth. Elsewhere, Graham tries to make his feelings known. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,582,691 viewers (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes